2019 Chawosaurian direct election
<-Special Election +''' 2024/''2029''-> The '''Chawosaurian Federal Election of 2019 is an incoming major election following the 2017 Special Election. On March 15, 2018, Timothy Max Roosevelt II became the Nominee-elect of the Communist Party. It is widely and obviously likely that Timothy II will win the 2019 Election in a possible wave election. Background Degotoga K. Atagulkalu is the Reigning Emperor of Chawosauria since 2017]] Degotoga K. Atagulkalu is the reigning Emperor of Chawosauria, DKA had been reigning since February 24, 2017, winning the 2017 Special Election in a surprise victory, and winning also more power. A Moderate Socialist, DKA appealed to the Windsor Brand of the Socialist Movement in Chawosauria and opposing the Timothy Brand of Socialism. DKA is despised by Communists, Conservatives, and Classical Liberals. As a Social Democrat, he defended Universal Healthcare, Universal Education, Public Transportation, and eventually Environmentalism. Forced to focus on the Civil War over the Great Blackout, which it's also threatening to destroy Chawosauria. DKA began the Arsenals of Socialism stimulus package to transform Chawosauria into a Scandinavian-like nation. Kinda helping DKA's popularity. With Timothy Max Roosevelt II winning the Communist primaries in a surprise turnout, DKA is unlikely to run again in 2019, despite ironically DKA defeated Timothy II by 3 million votes in the 2017 Special Election. Political Parties and Candidates Communist Ticket The Chawallian Communist Party won by a nail bitter in the 2017 Special Election, but the largest party in the Parliament, but not the Congress. Candidates Primary The Primary began on March 3, 2018. Timothy II has energized the Communist base to vote in large turnouts, and very likely that one candidate might surrender. Timothy Max Roosevelt II won the primaries on March 15, 2018, in a surprise turnout, DKA and his non-Communist allies were shocked and scared that the Communist base is rising against the Anti-Communist Government (2018-2019) and DKA feeling that running in 2019 would not be a good idea. Immediately after Timothy II won the Communist Primary, over 90% of Incumbent Anti-Communist politicians in Chawosauria announced their retirement. Each Continent began preparing for the voting. The Communists energized their base. More voter turnouts increased big. On March 13, 2018, Timothy Max Roosevelt II landslided his Communist opponents in landslide victories in huge historic turnouts. Timothy II's total votes as of March 13, 2018, winning 709 Million votes, was nearly 200 Million votes bigger than his 2017 general election votes, which was 532 Million. National Communist Party Convention On June 1-30, 2018, the Communist Party will have a convention to certify Timothy II's victory. Electoral System Voter Eligibility ' A Chawosaurian Comrade (Citizen) must be over 16-years of age, cannot be part of a minority group community, cannot be a Roman Catholic, cannot be Jewish, cannot be other Christian, or any religious affiliation not related to Atheism. Chawosaurians must speak Latin in order to vote, Chawosaurians must be male to vote, Chawosaurians must be Heterosexual and Cisgender to vote (LGBTQIA Human Rights Act does not protect Gay, Lesbian, Bisexual and Transgender voting rights''). Chawosaurians cannot be immigrants (legal or illegal) to vote. Minority Groups are not protected by the Civil Rights Act of 2017 from discrimination by the Chawosaurian Electoral System. '''Political Party System Chawosauria is a mandatory multi-party state. Chawosauria also allows Independents to run for office as well. Despite Chawosauria's Anti-Gay Rules against Gays voting, Chawosauria allows Gays, Lesbians, Bisexuals, and Transgenders running for office, many of them often get elected depending on their political views. Opinion Polls This is the first election in the History of Chawosaurian Politics where opinion polls are being practiced. Campaign Issues Chawosaurian Civil War see: Chawosaurian Civil War The Chawosaurian Civil War was not going so well for Chawosauria, the Bismarckians have defeated the Chawosaurians in most battles, the Chawosaurians under the leadership of DKA has lost a devastating margin of land. DKA was given much a blame and DKA's approval ratings have fallen also. Great Blackout see: Great Blackout Chawosauria has got struck by the Great Blackout, a nationwide outage caused by the exhaustion of non-renewable resources. Chawosaurians have no power and have criticized DKA for focusing on the Civil War over the Great Blackout. Poseidon Scandal see: Poseidon Blowout and Oil-spill Scandal The Poseidon Scandal is a very damaging scandal to Capitalism and the Politicians who support it, although the Chawosaurian Government did take action against the company that is responsible, the public image of the government declined because the government was being ruled by pro-capitalist parties. Arsenals of Socialism see: Arsenals of Socialism DKA's Arsenals of Socialism is very popular and is often viewed favorably by voters.Category:Critical Election Category:Chawosaurian Revolution